


Jon Gets Catfished by Other Avatars

by viv_is_spooky



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Humor, Jon cares a lot let’s just say that, Just kind of hinted, Texting, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_is_spooky/pseuds/viv_is_spooky
Summary: Remember when Jane held Martin hostage and texted from his phone? That, but with Nikola, Michael, and a slightly more experienced Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Jon Gets Catfished by Other Avatars

Jon: Martin, is everything alright? You haven’t come in to work in a couple of days...

Nikola, using Martin’s phone: Oh everything is just LOVELY, darling!🤗

Jon: ...Martin???

Nikola: Yep that’s meee!!!

Jon: Martin, are sure you’re okay?

Nikola: Yep, just going to get some plastic surgery done. 😘

Jon: How come you...never... mentioned this? 

Jon: Did you want to use your vacation days? You’ve built up quite a few of them...

Martin (?): HJOLJGHKKJGGJOLLKJ

Jon: Martin, where are you?! Are you safe?!

Michael, using Martin’s phone: Oh yes, I’m perfectly safe now. 

Jon: What do you mean “now,” Martin? You weren’t safe a minute ago?

Michael: I think the plastic surgeon I went to had...other intentions, plans beyond what I had asked her to do.  
Luckily, a door opened, and I was able to escape. 

Jon: “Her”?! There’s a female Avatar of the Flesh? Martin get back to the Institute right now it might be chasing you!

Michael: Meat doesn’t like to chase, not like the little wolf you pulled from the cramped casket. I will be fine. 

Michael: It could never follow me, even if it did want to. This hallway is not permanent enough for that. 😉

Jon: Wait a second, “cramped casket”? Where did you hear that?

Michael: Where didn’t I hear it?

Jon: Wait a second...

Jon: MICHAEL???!!

Michael: 🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀

Jon: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARTIN???!!!

Michael: Don’t worry, Archivist. He’s in good hands. 💁🏼♂️


End file.
